


Folie à deux

by o0ZiraK0o



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Fugitive Husbands, Hannibal remembers Lady Murasaki, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murdered Husbands, Post-Canon, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o
Summary: Una vez, hace ya décadas, se atrevió a decir las simples palabras de "Te amo" a alguien. Y ahora, en el caudal de una noche, rodeados de sudor, embriagados de jadeos, se anima a decirlo nuevamente, al dueño de esos ojos azules.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Lady Murasaki, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Folie à deux

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes de Hannibal, son plena propiedad de Thomas Harris. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes, es para cumplir con mi ridícula fantasía de que tanto Will como Lecter, se fugaron juntos después del final de la temporada 3. Cómo siempre quisieron.

El clima tropical de Varadero, resaltaba a grandes rasgos el ambiente colorido que caía esa noche tierna en la costa de Cuba. El fresco aroma del salitre del mar entraba por la enorme puerta de cristal abierta, refrescando sus húmedos cuerpos empapados de sudor. Su propio sudor, mimetizaba con completa complicidad, con el dulce aroma del amante que en esa noche lo acompañaba bajo las sabanas.

Era el más impuro de los deleites. Un placer para sus sentidos, sentir cómo el fuerte aroma a fluidos de su propio cuerpo, bañaban las sabanas, empapando el cuerpo desnudo y jadeante, que con su frente apoyada a la suya, no tenía vergüenza para soltar gemidos contra su boca, contra sus labios. Invocando su nombre a mordiscos.

Pintando en esas blancas sabanas, perfectos bucles oscuros y húmedos, que jamás podrían rivalizar con sus más siniestras fantasías de hacerlo suyo. Nunca, esa imagen perfectamente creada por su oscura imaginación, podían rivalizar con el exótico ser que se presentaba ante él, observándolo con esos eléctricos ojos azules, hinchados de placer, de excitación. No, la imagen que tenía en su palacio mental, reservada perfectamente para él. No hacía justicia, para lo que era la imagen de Will bajo su cuerpo, jadeante de placer, brindando todo su ser, entregándose al más tenebroso y lujurioso libido, en cuerpo y alma.

Abriendo sus ojos al ritmo de una fuerte embestida, los vio. Esos exóticos ojos azules que le hicieron compañía en sus más dulces sueños, le devolvieron la mirada, mientras dos curtidas y anchas manos buscaban sus mejillas para atraerlo en un beso húmedo y prohibido. ¡Dios! ¡Esos ojos!

¿Cómo era posible que dos simples órganos de un cuerpo humano, le llevaran a trasmitir tantas emociones juntas? Era de cierta manera ridícula, la manera en la cual esa persona tenía para doblegarlo de esa manera tan patética con solo una mirada. Interesándolo, en un principio, huyendo de él, sin dignarle ni siquiera el derecho de observarlo. Para luego, metiéndose en su sistema sin ni siquiera pedir permiso o estar enterado de ello, acosándolo en sus sueños más dulces y amenos. Mostrándole un espejo, un cristalino espejo del más eléctrico de los azules, de su propia personalidad, de su propia oscuridad. Regalándole el más bonito de los recuerdos, al ser acompañados por una bonita sonrisa alegre de su dueño, en donde una celda jamás podría ser impedimento para verlos.

Hannibal, definitivamente podría matar por esos ojos. Y más cuando, lo observaban de la manera en la cual lo admiraban ahora. Excitados, cubiertos aún con sangre seca de su última víctima alrededor de sus parpados, suplicantes por una liberación de su propio placer. Cómplices, del más turbio de los pecados, que por esa razón insana del destino ambos veían cómo algo completamente hermoso.

Will. Su Will...

Tan hermoso, cubierto de la misma oscuridad de él, estaba a su lado. Mirándolo solamente a él, completamente suyo. Compartiendo ese momento que iba más allá del encuentro carnal, de sus pieles chocando contra sí. Tocando con sus manos, su espalda, trazando líneas imaginarias que eran vistas solamente por él. Dibujando hermosas flores que nacían de sus músculos calientes, con la yema de sus dedos. Emborrachándose con el sabor de sus labios, cómo si disgustara el mejor vino.

Cerrando sus ojos por un momento, él no pudo hacer más que suspirar cálidamente contra esos rojizos labios hinchados, que no le daban tregua a su boca. Mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo, abusando de su cordura, con esos toques lentos.

El ser humano estaba condicionado por el principio del placer, para satisfacer los deseos de Ello, sus pulsiones e instintos más primitivos del ser humano. Cuando hacía el amor con Will, conceptos tan burlescos cómo el Superyó o el Yo. No existían, eran simplemente sus más bajos instintos, satisfaciendo sus más oscuras fantasías y necesidades. En un contacto tan íntimo, cómo carnal.

Dos mentes brillantes, que se tocaban mutuamente, hasta el punto de funcionarse en una.

Dos monstruos incomprendidos, que entrelazaban sus astas de alces, para formar la siniestra cabeza de un mitológico ser, que habían adoptado, según la imaginación de Will.

Aristóteles, había planteado una vez un interesante concepto. Los seres humanos, eran alma, cuerpo y razón. ¿Qué curiosa epifanía que él sintiera todo eso, compartido con una sola persona? Su propio y bello, Folie à deux...

Y mientras abría sus ojos por completo, no pudo evitar decirlo. Pensarlo, para luego liberarlo en una voz jadeante que estaba a punto de culminar en un gemido inevitable.

—Te amo— ronroneo, suavemente, en un murmullo casi entre dientes.

Una vez, hace ya décadas, había dicho las mismas palabras a otra persona. Su tía, una exótica belleza, que en el amparó de su más inocentes años de su juventud, se había ganado un lugar muy pesado en esa maleza de frialdad que era su corazón. Una habitación, en el pasillo del pasado, en su palacio de las memorias rodeadas del pintoresco perfume a incienso. Sin embargo, sus palabras para ese entonces, no fueron más que una turbia espina clavada contra su carne.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, que pueda amar yo?". Había dicho en aquel entonces, Lady Murasaki, retirándose para darle la espalda dejándolo con su venganza. Y asegurándose de alguna manera, que él jamás se permitiera decir jamás aquella simples palabras, a otra persona que no sea a la Mischa de sus recuerdos, o la que lo visitaba por las noches para cantar a su lado, en sus sueños. A aquella, pequeña niña que danzaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio, de la mano de un osito pequeño de peluche, en una habitación que casi nunca era abierta, en su mente.

Hasta ahora...

Le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, a la única persona que había permitido después de décadas, verlo. Acercarse lo suficiente hacia él para comprenderlo, para entenderlo. A la única persona que había permitido hacerle daño, simplemente con sus acciones, con su traición. Doblegándose a su perdón, entregando su roto corazón.

Entregándose por completo a esas dos manos que buscaron sus mejillas, para atraerlo en un beso que lejos tenía de la brusquedad con la cual minutos antes lo había tocado.

Y como siempre, Will, siempre impredecible, no tuvo piedad para mostrarle una sonrisa extremadamente dulce al contestarle— Nadie puede ser plenamente consciente de otro ser humano a menos que lo amemos. Por ese amor, vemos potencial en nuestro amado. A través de ese amor, permitimos que nuestro amado vea su potencial...— ronroneó juguetonamente, citándolo a sí mismo, contra sus labios, antes de volverlo atraer hacia sí y susurrarle contra su oído, en un suspiro extasiado— Yo también, te amo. Hannibal...— contestó sinceramente, como si supiera que eso era lo que había necesito hace tiempo, cuando entregó su corazón desesperado y repleto de ira de venganza.

Leyéndolo. Compartiendo sus sentimientos mediante la empatía pura.

Compartiendo su locura. Su propio, Folie à deux...


End file.
